There is a need for means to adhesively attach a surface of an article to another surface in a manner in which the article can be easily peeled from the surface in one direction but is resistant to release from the surface by peeling in another direction. For example, it may be desired to temporarily suspend an article from a wall or other structural surface with an adhesive pad with the intent that it be firmly bonded to the wall or structural surface, but easy to remove when desired. In another example, there are applications in which an article could be lifted and carried using a pad that is bonded to the article with an adhesive surface. Later, when the article has been transported, the pad should be easy to remove from the re-located article.